2020 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the last consecutive above-average season, with 19 tropical depressions, 14 tropical storms, 7 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. 3 notable hurricanes of this season include Hurricanes Laura and Marco, the 2 hurricanes that intensified into major hurricanes in this season, but also Hurricane Nana, the last hurricane of the season and one of the strongest and costliest hurricanes in Venezuelan history. Seasonal forecasts Timeline Systems Tropical Storm Arthur Main Article: Tropical Storm Arthur (2020) On April 14, the National Hurricane Center (NHC), monitored a system of clouds for possible tropical development in the Gulf of Mexico. The system of clouds gradually developed overtime, and the NHC monitored the system for potential cyclone development. On April 17, a cyclonic rotation was recorded by the NHC, which prompted the upgrade to Tropical Depression One. One moved southwestward, deepening into warm waters of around 70° Fahrenheit (21.1111° Celsius), in which the NHC issued advisories for a potential Tropical Storm. On April 19, deep convection and nearing warmer waters, One strengthened to Tropical Storm Arthur in 18:00 UTC. 5 hours later, under deep circulation, Arthur would reach a peak intensity of 45 miles per hour before landfall. Arthur would make landfall on April 20, in 02:00 UTC. Afterwards, Arthur rapidly weakened, due to tough wind shear. Arthur would eventually degenerate into a cluster of clouds in the Pacific Ocean, before being absorbed into a larger storm. Arthur did insubstantial damages in Veracruz, along with minor mudslides and wind gusts. Flooding was also insubstantial, with many parts of Veracruz receiving very little flooding. In total, Arthur did an estimate of around $10-$15 million dollars. Tropical Depression Two On May 28, a tropical wave was monitored and tracked by the National Hurricane Center for potential tropical development over the next 5 days. The wave would show very little to no tropical development over the next few days. However, as shear decreased, the wave would eventually transition into a tropical invest on June 1. Around the morning of June 2, tropical-depression force winds prompted the upgrade to Tropical Depression Two by the National Hurricane Center. However, as shear became increasingly sharper, Two descended to a extra-tropical system on June 3, and later transitioned into a cluster of remnants on June 4, marking the dissipation of Two. Tropical Storm Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay Tropical Storm Gonzalo Tropical Depression Ten Tropical Storm Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Tropical Depression Fourteen Tropical Storm Kyle Hurricane Laura Main Article: Hurricane Laura (2020) Hurricane Marco Main Article: Hurricane Marco Hurricane Nana Main article: Hurricane Nana Tropical Depression Nineteen Season names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. This was the same list used in the 2014 season, and no names were retired for 2020, thus the same list is used this year. Retirement On March 19, 2021, on the 43rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Laura, Marco, and Nana from its rotating naming lists due to the number of damages and deaths they caused. Their respective replacements will be Lance, Matteo, and Naomi for the 2026 season. Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons